1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper roll holder for mounting a paper roll onto a spindle while providing revolubility of the roll to dispense paper, and more particularly relates to an open end paper roll holder providing quick and easy retention of a paper roll as it is slid into position over a spindle.
The roll holder is primarily intended for use in a multi-tape lister printer of a bankproof and distribution machine, wherein a plurality of rolls of paper tape are provided in association with a like plurality of printing devices and sorting pockets, such that a tally of checks distributed to each of the pockets might be automatically provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In business machines, such as cash registers, accounting machines, and the like, in which a paper tape is fed from a paper roll past a printing platen, it is necessary that the user be able to quickly and easily insert a new paper roll into the machine after the present roll is depleted. The necessity for immediate paper roll reloading is aggravated where the machine uses a plurality of rolls of paper tape and operates at a high rate of speed, as for example, in bankproof and distribution machines of the type having multi-tape lister printers.
Heretofore, a paper roll was mounted onto a spindle which was supported at each of its ends by an arm or bracket secured to part of the machine housing. Often a retaining device was also located at each end of the spindle to secure and align the paper roll into a stable position. In such holders the spindle was removable to permit the empty paper roll to be pulled off the spindle and a new paper roll inserted. The reloading of such a roll holder was not only time consuming but also troublesome, especially when used in multi-tape lister printers where the area of the roll holder is confined.
However, many products today utilize open end roll holders where a spindle is supported from only one of its ends, leaving the other end "open". Such open end roll holders permit a depleted paper roll to be quickly pulled off the spindle and a new roll easily inserted without any unnecessary manipulation of the spindle. But because one end of the roll holder is open, a retaining device is necessary to keep the roll from sliding off the spindle as the paper is dispensed. At the same time the retaining device must not inhibit quick insertion and extraction of the paper roll. Thus, the need has become apparent to provide a means to retain a paper roll in a secure position in an open end roll holder, while still permitting quick and easy insertion of the paper roll into the holder. In addition, it is desirable to keep the structure as simple as possible to provide low manufacturing costs of the holder.
While retaining devices are known for open end roll holders that have been proven costly to manufacture due to complexity of construction, there has been no satisfactory retaining device that provides both low cost and simplicity of construction while still permitting quick and easy insertion of a paper roll into the holder.